I Love the Lie
by OACrutchfeild
Summary: Love Square Week Day Two- Bonding!


Adrien Agreste is certain that he means nothing to Ladybug.

He watches the sky, waiting to make his move. He's got her patrol route memorized, and she's going to be coming past his house any minute. If he's out on the roof when she passes, he can…

Well, he's not sure what exactly he can do. But it's one time when being Adrien will give him extra freedom to do or say exactly what he wants to, without any consequences.

He climbs out his window, and climbs up to the roof, a book in his hand. It's not the best book ever… in fact, it's just the first one he grabbed as a diversion, so he'd have the tiniest reason for being on the roof other than stalking.

He flips the book open, but doesn't look down at the pages, eyes flicking across the roofs, searching for movement, or a flash of red. The sky is clear, and if not for the light pollution, every star would be visible, burning brightly, though he can't imagine they'd be brighter than her eyes. They're too far away to give off any real light.

And, he sees with a smile, she's not far at all. She's right across the street from him, leaping across the buildings with a huge smile.

"Hey, Ladybug!"

Her head snaps to the side, and at the sight of him, she nearly drops off the roof. He hides a laugh. He knows she wasn't going to get hurt, and it's funny to see her acting like that. It reminds him of when he first met her as Chat.

On a whim, he beckons her. "Come over!"

She stares at him for a moment, before swinging acrHe has nothing to oss the gap, landing in front of him cleanly. "H-Hi. What's going on?" she asks.

He's never known his Lady to stutter… "I just came out here. To read, I mean. And I saw you, and… um…" he's never known _himself_ to get this tongue-tied before either.

"I'm kind of on patrol…" she tells him, twisting her hands.

"Right. It's just…" he takes a slow breath. "I was wondering if I could kiss you?"

Well.

He swears he didn't plan on asking that, but now that it's out there, he's not going to embarrass himself further by taking it back. Even if she's staring at him like he's gone crazy. "You… want to kiss me?"

"Yes," he affirms. Well, and why not? He's Adrien at the moment. She's met Adrien once… twice if he counts that time their eyes met during the Mime's attack. He has nothing to lose, does he?

Well, nothing but rejection…

"Why?" she asks, confusion clear in her voice, along with something else… something bitter, almost like heartbreak… which makes no sense…

He looks down. "Because… I'm in love with you?" He doesn't mean for it to come out as a question. She gives him a very deadpan look, with that bitter emotion that can't possibly be heartbreak under the surface.

"We've had maybe two conversations, Adrien. How could I possibly believe that?"

He rubs his neck, awkwardly, Yeah, he didn't think this one through… "I wouldn't lie to you. Anyway, I know you better than you think. I've been watching you for a year now, and I've seen your kindness, and your bravery. I've seen-"

"A mask," she cuts him off. "You've seen a superhero's public appearance. You really think I'm her?" She's glaring at him, her blue eyes very bright.

This wasn't his plan…

"It's just a kiss. You can't say you aren't tempted," he says, instantly cringing at his words.

She sighs, exasperated. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you can kiss me. But just know that the girl you think you're kissing doesn't exist," she tells him, ice cold.

He nods, and stands up, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She's blushing slightly, looking up at him, and… It's unmistakable. She really is heartbroken. And it might be his fault…

He leans in, and covers her lip with his. He feels her arms slip around his neck, and her tears on his cheeks. He's got everything he's dreamed of for a year in his arms… And she's crying, gripping him too tight, in a kiss of hurt and anger. When she pulls away, she's glaring at him. "You know what, Adrien?"

He brushes her tears away, gently. "I'm so sorry…"

"I think the guy I thought I was kissing doesn't exist either. I think we're both lying to ourselves. So while we're telling lies…"

He pins his eyes on the ground. He knows her feelings about liars. About lying in general. "Ladybug…"

"I love you too, Adrien," she tells him, softly. He could believe her. He almost does. She sounds like she wants to believe it…

If she's a fan, then she's right that it's a lie. But is he any better?

"I like that lie," he tells her. "I love that lie."

"I love that lie too."

And it might be a lie, but now, he knows that Adrien Agreste does mean something to Ladybug…


End file.
